Sherlock Blu Episode 5: Beauty And The Monster
by emperor chao of world
Summary: Episode 5, Jewel and her gang must rescue Blu and John from femele fatale while Blu find out the truth about figure and john's secret.
1. Chapter 1: Truth About Figure And John

At Miss Foxy's hideout, Blu and John was captured and being introing with Figure, , , Miss Foxy and 2 mysterious people.

Blu: Who are you?  
>Figure: Well, Well, Well, Isn't Sherlock Blu and John.<br>Blu and John: YES!  
>Figure: Well, You know about Liziarty.<br>Liziarty: Hello, Sherlock Blu.  
>Blu: Nice to see you again.<br>Figure: This is Lord Hellskull.  
>Hellskull: Hello.<br>John: Hello, Hellskull.  
>Figure: This is Miss Foxy.<br>Miss Foxy: Hi!  
>Figure: And finally this is Akato and his partner, Drake.<br>Akato: Well, Isn't a fan of Sherlock Holmes.  
>Drake: Ah, Akato, I think you go crazy.<br>Akato: SHUT UP!  
>Drake: Okay.<br>Blu: Hey! Who are you?  
>Figure: Me?<br>Blu: Yes, You.  
>Figure: Sherlock Blu, If you want a truth, Well, Okay.<p>

Figure took out his mask and reveal that Blu recognized him.

Blu: Are you, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?  
>Arthur Conan Doyle: Yes, Blu, It me, An author of Sherlock Holmes series.<br>Blu: I thought you died in 1930.  
>Arthur Conan Doyle: You think that i died, The truth is that i have been resurrect, And plus that John is actually Sherlock Holmes.<br>Blu: John, Your name is Sherlock Holmes?  
>Sherlock Holmes: Yes Blu, I am the greatest detective.<br>Blu: WHAT THE HELL IS GONNA ON HERE?  
>Arthur Conan Doyle: Blu, Let me tell you.<p>

_"It was 81 years ago, I was minding my own business, When suddently, I died of heart attack, But somehow in my death bed, my room begin to shake it and reveal that i was giving wish by the book genie"_

(Flashback)

Book Genie: I will grant you a wish, Three wish.  
>Old Arthur Conan Doyle: Okay, My first wish that i will be 22 years old.<br>Book Genie: Wish Granted.

Arthur Conan Doyle become young again.

Young Arthur Conan Doyle: Wow, I feel young again!  
>Book Genie: Your second wish?<br>Young Arthur Conan Doyle: My second wish that i will lived forever.  
>Book Genie: Wish Granted.<p>

Arthur Conan Doyle fell not dying anymore.

Young Arthur Conan Doyle: Wow!  
>Book Genie: Your final wish?<br>Young Arthur Conan Doyle: My final wish that you bring Sherlock Holmes and Watson to be alive and real.  
>Book Genie: Done!<p>

Book Genie disappear and Sherlock Holmes and Watson appear.

Watson: Holmes!  
>Sherlock Holmes: Yes?<br>Watson: There a young man here!  
>Young Arthur Conan Doyle: No, It okay. Holmes.<br>Sherlock Holmes: How you know.  
>Young Arthur Conan Doyle: Because i am your creator.<br>Sherlock Holmes and Watson: What?

_"I treated them like brother, But when i have augment with Watson in 1939, What i did was..."_

Watson: Arthur! What are you pointing gun at me?  
>Young Arthur Conan Doyle: Because i have no choice!<br>Watson: You mad!  
>Young Arthur Conan Doyle: Prove it?<br>Watson: No!

Watson is dead.

_"After i killed Watson, Holmes witness the event."_

(Flashback)

Young Arthur Conan Doyle: Holmes, You back!  
>Sherlock Holmes: Did you kill him?<p>

_"I knew that he gonna call cop on me, I decide to point gun at him but he escape, Leaving me with the god"_

(Flashback)

God: You!  
>Young Arthur Conan Doyle: Me?<br>God: I sentenced you to be at 36 years old for rest of your lives and took everything for you.  
>Young Arthur Conan Doyle: No!<p>

Arthur Conan Doyle was transform into 36 years old version of himself.

_"After i force to leave my home, I become of a mastermind for rest of my life"_

Arthur Conan Doyle: That my story.  
>Blu: Wow, I never knew this.<br>Arthur Conan Doyle: Well, Blu, on 3 days, you and him will be executed.  
>Both: No!<p>

Meanwhile at F.L.Y. headquater.

Worker 1: Jewel!  
>Jewel: Yes.<br>Worker 1: Blu and John are in Spain.  
>Jewel: Everyone!<br>All: Yes?  
>Jewel: We are gonna to Spain to rescue Blu and John, I will disguise as a dancer named Scarlett Johansson, Rafael will disguise as my teacher named Jason Segel.<br>Rafael: What?  
>Jewel: Pedro and Nico will disguise as my best friend named Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto.<br>Pedro and Nico: What?  
>Jewel: Luiz will disguise as my music guy named Hugh Jackman.<br>Luiz: What?  
>Jewel: Okay, Let roll!<p>

To be continued.

I hope you like this story, And i use Scarlett Johansson because Miss Foxy is voice by Scarlett Johansson. 


	2. Chapter 2: Debut Of Miss Foxy

Jewel and her gang travel to Spain to rescue Blu and John (the real Sherlock Holmes).

Sam: We here, Spain.  
>Pedro: I love Spain!<br>Luiz: Why?  
>Pedro: Because the ladies.<br>Jewel: Pedro!  
>Pedro: What?<br>Jewel: Stop fooling around, Pedro.  
>Pedro: Okay.<br>Jewel: Where Miss Foxy?  
>Nico: I think she is in that club.<br>Jewel: Thank, Nico.  
>Nico: You welcome<p>

Jewel and her gang go to the club to find Miss Foxy.

Jewel: Hello, Miss Foxy.  
>All: Hello.<p>

They fall in love with Miss Foxy.

Jewel: Guy!  
>All: What?<br>Jewel: Don't fall for her.  
>All: Okay<br>Miss Foxy: You must a...  
>Jewel: My name is Scarlett Johansson, And this is my crew, My mentor, Jason Segel, My best friends, Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, And my music guy, Hugh Jackman.<br>Miss Foxy: Oh! Nice to meet you.  
>Jewel: I want to challenge you to dance.<br>Miss Foxy: How about tomorrow.  
>Jewel: Then tomorrow.<p>

Jewel and her gang walk away for her.

Pedro: That Foxy is hot!  
>Nico: I know!<br>Jewel: Guy! We cannot fall for Miss Foxy, She working with them.  
>All: Oh!<br>Pedro: But i got someth...

But they heard someone goughing and they walked to him.

Jewel: Who are you?  
>Man: My name is Watson.<br>All: Watson?  
>Watson: I am looking for that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.<br>Jewel: But i thought he died.  
>Watson: No, He have been resurrect by book genie, And he transport us, I treated him like my brother, But in 1939, He killed me because he knew that i gonna call cop on him.<br>Jewel: Wow, That is sad story.  
>Watson: I been looking for Holmes.<br>Pedro: Hey! I got a picture of John!  
>Watson: Let me see!<br>Pedro: Okay!

Pedro hand to Watson, A picture of John.

Watson: That him, Holmes!  
>Jewel: Hold on! I thought you died!<br>Watson: No, I was wounded and i survive, And i begin to searching Holmes for 72 years.  
>Pedro: That long years, So the mastermind is SIR ARTHUR CONAN DOYLE!<br>Nico: Oh no!  
>Watson: I heard that he will executed Blu and Holmes.<br>Jewel: Oh no! We must stop them for executed my mate!  
>Watson: Okay! I will help you but it will cost a money.<br>Luiz: I got money!  
>Watson: Good, There a plan<p>

Watson talk about his plan to rescue Blu and Holmes.

Meanwhile at Miss Foxy's hideout.

Blu: Holmes! Tell me, How you got a job as a chief.  
>Holmes: Blu, That a long story.<br>Blu: Just tell me.

_"It about in 1954, I was walking and when some guy told me that i will fit to be a soldier, But i didn't realized that guys are training me to be an agent, I been train for 4 weeks, And i become a good agent because i fast and strong, But in 1975, The chief of F.L.Y. have died, And his will, That i will be his successor, I like my job but i don't feel excited"_

Holmes: That my story.  
>Blu: Wow, Holmes, I never realized that agency tell you what to do.<br>Holmes: I know that.  
>Blu: Yeh.<p>

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3: End Of Miss Foxy

At the morning of Spain, Jewel walk to challenger area.

Jewel: Hello, Miss Foxy.  
>Miss Foxy: Hello Miss Johansson.<br>Jewel: Now dance!

Miss Foxy make her first move but Jewel outsmarted her with her amazing flying move.

Miss Foxy: That cheating!  
>Jewel: No, It not<p>

Miss Foxy tried to cheat too but her was quickly disquality.

Miss Foxy: Fine! I guess that i will kill your mate, Jewel!

Miss Foxy open the curtain and reveal that it was Blu and Holmes

Jewel: Blu!  
>Blu: Jewel!<br>Miss Foxy: I am gonna to kill her mate, Ha ha ha ha  
>Jewel: Hey! Leave my mate alone!<p>

Jewel begin to attack Miss Foxy and Watson help Jewel to defeat Miss Foxy by trapping her.

Miss Foxy: Why, The heroes always get happy ending and i don't?

Watson releashed Blu and Holmes.

Jewel: Blu!  
>Blu: Jewel!<p>

Blu and Jewel reunited and they kissed each other.

Holmes: Wow, Hey Watson.  
>Watson: Yes, Holmes?<br>Holmes: I never see those kissing before.  
>Watson: It good to have my partner back.<br>Miss Foxy: How about me?  
>Holmes: Well, Miss Foxy, It time to go back in prison.<br>Miss Foxy: What?

Judge sentenced Miss Foxy to life in Mars way-maximum prison.

Miss Foxy: Hey, Guy, If you set me free, I will be the first to get kissed by me.

But she didn't realized that cops were actually woman and they pushed her into her cell with her cellmates.

Miss Foxy: Hello Henry, Edward, Jack, and Lightning.  
>All: Hello, Isabelle.<br>Miss Foxy: So what gonna on here?  
>Bulldozer: We are gonna to get beat up about... NOW!<p>

Miss Foxy, Bulldozer The Tanker, Uron, Captain BlackParrot, and Bonny The Kid get beat up by an other criminal who got betray by them

Miss Foxy: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile

Watson notice a Miss Foxy's worker running and he stop him by using his gadget.

Watson: Guy! I caught him.

Blu and his gang are gonna to intreoig with him but worker was commit suicide by using a pill.

Holmes: Great, Now we are useless.  
>Blu: Wait for a minute.<p>

Blu notice a tattoo of dead worker and it reveal to be a tattoo of The Claw Twin.

Blu: Who is The Claw Twin?  
>Holmes: The Claw Twin are ninja who is born with twin and rumor has it that they lived in cold mountain.<br>Blu: Cold Mountain, Holmes, We are gonna to China.  
>Holmes: Okay!<p>

To be continued.


	4. Epilogue

At unknown location of Poison Skull.

Liziarty: Are you, The author of Sherlock Holmes?  
>Hellskull: Oh my god, You are the one.<br>Arthur Conan Doyle: Yes, I am, But Miss Foxy have failed on us.  
>Drake: Okay, How about The Claw Twin.<br>Akato: Yes, The Claw twin.  
>Liziarty: I don't like these fellow.<br>Akato: What?  
>Liziarty: Nothing.<br>Akato: Good.  
>Arthur Conan Doyle: Hmm, The Claw Twin, Okay, I know these twin and they are way faster.<p> 


End file.
